


A kéz, ami az ecsetet tartja

by nayrria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Makeup Artist Stiles Stilinski
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Derek pénzért jött. Nem a szerelemért, és nem is a szexért.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A kéz, ami az ecsetet tartja

**Author's Note:**

> Az Anonim Meme április klisébingója alapján készült: Valóságshow klisére.

Derek a pénzért jött. Ezt mondta a családjának (Corának), a műsor készítőinek persze lelkendezett, és valami hülyeséget hordott össze szerelemről, a romantikáról, ami kiveszőben van ebből a sivár, modern világból.

Ő nem hitte el.

A zsűri igen.

Ez magyarázta azt, hogy miért áll tizenhárom perc múlva egy kibaszott kastély lépcsőjén, rózsával a kezében.

Emlékeztette a magát: a pénzért jött, a pénzzel is fog elmenni innen.

– Te vagy Derek, ugye? Azt ugye tudod, hogy késtél? – fogadta a fodrász srác. Nem volt magas, de a szeplői lenyűgözték Dereket. Beterítették az arcát, és biztos volt benne, hogy a szűk póló alatt is talált volna párat.

– Nem engedtek el hamarabb eligazításról.

– Mindegy, lesz elég időnk elkészülni. Hoppanj be a székbe! – mondta a srác, de legalább egy kicsit kevésbé tűnt morcosnak.

Derek engedelmeskedett.

– Stiles vagyok – mondta, hát, Stiles, aztán figyelmeztetés nélkül beletúrt Derek hajába, és Derek ezt az érintést a lábujjában is érezte. _Baszki!_

Fészkelődött. Ha Stiles folytatja, amit csinál, márpedig miért ne tenné, ő a fodrász, és Derek az, aki a perverz.

Derek lehunyta a szemét. A legtöbb nadrágján nem látszott, ha éppen állt a farka, de itt nem ő öltöztette magát, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy a kis, szőke lány, valamilyen Lydia, gondolt erre, mint lehetséges problémára. Vagy akart gondolni rá. Vagy direkt nem gondolt rá.

– Nagyon ideges vagy.

Derek bólintott. Kinyitotta a szemét, és a tekintetét a tükörképére függesztette.

Stiles megveregette a vállát, ami cseppet sem tett jót. Jó volt az érintése. Derek úgy érezte, hogy ott van a helye a tenyerének. Ráadásul a tükörben látta, hogy milyen gyönyörű Stiles keze.

Megjegyezte a legkisebb anyajegy helyét is.

– A hajaddal nincs sok dolgom, majd smink után megy még rá egy kis lakk, hogy jobban álljon. – Stiles csücsörített a feje fölött. Sötétzöld szemében megcsillant valami rosszfiús.

Derek nyelt egyet.

A tizenhárom – most már csak tizenegy – perc, még mindig túl soknak tűnt. Elviselhetetlennek.

– Normál esetben nem mondanám, de ehhez a szemhez kell egy kis smink.

– Miért?

– Ne aggódj, nem lesz gáz. Csak egy kis púder az orrodra, kis tus a szemedre, úgy fogsz kinézni, mint egy isten. – Stiles félig lehunyta a szemét, és most már Derek is látta a finom tusvonalat.

Jól nézett ki.

– Oké, mehet – mondta, és Stiles munkához látott. Az ecset csiklandozott, a festék egyszerre volt ragadós és hűvös, és Derek nem volt biztos benne, hogy csak a kinézetért hajlandó lenne rá megint. (Mert jól nézett ki, úgy, mint egy isten, ezzel egyetértett.)

Stiles cinkos mosolyáért megérte.

– Találkozunk még?

– Minden párválasztó ceremónia előtt.

Derek biztos volt benne, hogy a kastély kínzás lesz, a párválasztás kínzás lesz. Még egyszer beülni ebbe a székbe, és nem csinálni semmit: maga lesz a gyötrelem.

Bólintott.

– Máskor gyere kicsit hamarabb – Stiles elmosolyodott, várt egy kicsit, majd hozzátette: – Több időnk lesz, és ami a legfontosabb, itt nincsenek kamerák.


End file.
